Current image reconstruction methods used to reduce the noise created by high quality sampling are unable to be implemented in a real-time ray tracing environment, where sampling is limited due to current computing constraints. There is therefore a need for a filtering pipeline that can reduce, in real-time, image noise produced by Monte Carlo sampling.
Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.